NAGINI
by EvaNAGINI
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé qui était réellement Nagini? D'où venait ce serpent soit disant trouvé dans une forêt d'Albanie? Après tout, c'est le seul être que Voldemort ait jamais aimé et pas seulement parce qu'il vivait avec un morceau de son âme, croyez-moi. Non, Nagini était bien plus qu'un simple horcruxe et c'est pourquoi je vais vous raconter son histoire.
1. Prologue

Vous ne connaissez de moi que ce que vous avez pu lire dans les livres Harry Potter, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Vous savez que j'étais le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, le maître des ténèbres respecté de tous mes mangemorts et craint par le monde magique entier. Vous pensez tout savoir de moi simplement parce qu'on vous a raconté que mon moldu de père a abandonné ma mère après avoir appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et qu'elle est morte une heure après m'avoir mis au monde... ce qui m'a rendu incapable d'aimer puisque j'ai grandi sans amour, dans un orphelinat infesté de moldus qui me prenaient pour quelqu'un de bizarre, pour un fou... Alors que j'étais exceptionnel! Mais il y a tant de choses que vous ignorez...  
Ne faisant plus partie de ce monde, à cause de cet imbécile de Harry Potter, je ne peux pas vous faire part de mon histoire moi-même. C'est pourquoi je vous invite à lire mon journal intime. Mais, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, il a été embroché avec un crochet du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets par ce cher Harry Potter ! Décidément, celui-là, il m'aura emmerdé jusqu'au bout! Il y a donc un gros trou dans ce journal, ce qui a détruit une grande partie des souvenirs que j'y avais laissé, notamment ceux de ma 5eme année à Poudlard. Mais heureusement, il reste quelques souvenirs intacts et datés bien évidemment! D'ailleurs, votre cher Albus Dumbledore s'est permit d'y ajouter les siens, comme vous pourrez le constater. Je dois vous préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit ce qui va suivre, de là où je m'adresse à vous je n'en ai malheureusement pas la capacité. En fait, c'est une petite curieuse qui a trouvé mon journal dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Complètement abasourdie par les souvenirs qu'elle y a trouvé, elle s'est dit qu'il fallait absolument que le monde entier sache... Elle a donc écrit ici tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans mes souvenirs, notamment les pensées des différents personnages, et pas seulement les miennes, malheureusement.  
Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je sens que vous allez être surpris.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une visite tant attendue

Un homme de grande taille, la barbe rousse et les cheveux blond roux marche dans les rues de Paris, alors occupée par les armées allemandes. Il s'appelle Albus Dumbledore, c'est un très grand sorcier. Il enseigne la métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, en écosse. Il a été chargé, par le directeur de cette même école, de s'occuper de l'admission d'une nouvelle élève, une française. Armando Dippet, le directeur, lui a donné l'adresse de la jeune fille, mais très peu d'informations quant aux raisons de sa venue à l'école. En effet, il existe une école de sorcellerie en France, qui répond au nom de « _l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons_ », elle bénéficie elle aussi d'une très grande renommée. Albus, cherchant l'adresse indiquée sur le bout de papier que lui avait donné le directeur quelques jours auparavant se demandait ce qui pouvait bien pousser une élève de Beauxbâtons à venir étudier la sorcellerie en Grande Bretagne.

L'itinéraire qu'il suivait le fit passer devant l'opéra de Paris - un très beau bâtiment devant lequel des jeunes filles coiffées de chignons discutaient - puis tourner dans une rue, sur la droite. Et là, il l'aperçut enfin : en face de lui se dressait un immeuble que les passants moldus* ne pouvaient pas voir. Il se fondait dans la masse des immeubles voisins, tous de style Louis XIV. Cependant, il était le seul à posséder une porte rouge écarlate. Dumbledore s'approcha donc de la porte en bois massif et lu ce qui était écrit sur la plaque dorée qui y était accrochée :

« _Sorcières et sorciers de France._  
_N'entrez que si vous y êtes invité_ »

Il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Il poussa alors la porte sans difficulté, en regardant les passants, qui semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et entra à l'intérieur. Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il y trouva. Il venait en fait d'entrer dans une magnifique cour, entourée de 4 façades d'immeuble sur lesquels des fleurs de toutes sortes grimpaient gracieusement. Les immeubles étaient très grands, insoupçonnables depuis l'extérieur. Ils devaient loger un très grand nombre de sorcières et sorciers français. En levant les yeux il aperçut des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs virevolter entre les toits. Il nota aussi que le ciel était d'un bleu azur et complètement illuminé par le soleil, alors qu'au dehors il virait au gris. Il fut cependant arraché à son émerveillement lorsqu'une belle femme brune vint à sa rencontre, sortant de l'un des immeubles de la cour.

_- Albus Dumbledore ! Je vous attendais avec impatience ! Je suis Amandine Beauhaire, la mère de Maëlys. Monsieur Dippet m'a prévenue de votre arrivée._

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire, lui colla un baiser sur la joue et le pria de bien vouloir la suivre. Dumbledore apprécia le charmant accueil à la française.

_- Quelle jolie bâtisse vous avez-là. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les français ont si bonne réputation en matière de la décoration !_

- _Merci Albus, je vois que vous avez aimé nos oiseaux chanteurs._

- _En effet, de magnifiques spécimens. Et d'où vous viennent ces plantes grimpantes ?_

- _D'Amérique, un shaman a réussi à nous en dégoter une espèce qui tient toute l'année, même avec le climat parisien ! Tenez c'est ici._ Elle lui indiqua un escalier en colimaçon dont les marches étaient recouvertes d'un tapis en velours rouge.

- _C'est au 3eme étage Albus_. Lui dit-elle, en lui emboitant le pas dans l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il arriva au premier étage, Albus eu le temps de lire une autre plaque dorée avant de continuer à monter. Sur cette plaque était écrit : « appartements des Delacourt ». Une même plaque était fixée au mur du 2eme étage mais Albus ne pris pas la peine de lire ce qui y était inscrit. Lorsqu'il atteint le 3eme étage, il lut la plaque qui y était jointe, il y était écrit cette fois « appartements des Beauhaire ». Dumbledore s'enfonça alors dans le couloir qui lui faisait face puis la jeune femme lui montra une porte, au fond du couloir, à droite. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une lumière aveuglante jaillit.

- _Ah oui, excusez-moi. Nous ne supportons pas l'obscurité, nous préférons vivre à l'air libre en quelle que sorte._ Lui dit-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle vit les yeux plissés de Dumbledore.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers les fenêtres dont le verre s'assombrit aussitôt. La luminosité venant de l'extérieur s'affaiblit, Albus pu enfin ouvrir les yeux et admirer la beauté de l'appartement. Il n'avait aucun mur ou presque. D'immenses baies vitrées offraient une vue imprenable sur la cour, on pouvait admirer les plantes grimpantes et les oiseaux multicolores.

- _Merci beaucoup, Madame Beauhaire c'est très aimable à vous._

- _Mais c'est normal. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie._

Elle lui montra une table entourée de chaises, extrêmement modernes pour l'époque. Il s'assit.

- _Voulez-vous boire quelque chose Albus ? J'ai cru entendre dire que vous appréciez l'hydromel ? Je n'en ai que du français par contre... Cela vous convient-il ?_

- _C'est parfait, j'en raffole justement._ Dit-il avec un sourire d'enfant.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la cuisine, et du bar, surgit une bouteille en verre poussiéreuse, ainsi que trois coupes en forme de corne de gazelle. Elle servit l'hydromel dans les trois verres et s'assit.

- _Maëlys ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, elle est à la danse._ Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Dumbledore lui sourit et regarda autour de lui en sirotant son hydromel. Il remarqua alors sur une étagère blanche un cadre serti de coquillages avec la photo d'une petite fille à l'intérieur. En voyant le regard de Dumbledore sur la photographie, Amandine s'écria :

- _C'est elle ! Elle avait 13 ans sur cette photo_. _Accio_ ! Dit-elle en pointant cette fois sa baguette sur le cadre qui se mit à parcourir l'air dans leur direction.

Dumbledore l'attrapa alors et examina la photo : une jeune fille souriait, elle avait de très grosses joues et n'était pas très belle. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux acajou, presque noirs. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser alors à l'un de ses élèves qui avait un peu le même regard, un regard sombre et pénétrant. Ce qui contrastait avec le sourire de la jeune fille, qui paraissait complètement exagéré pour le coup. Il vit alors le regard de sa mère, qui regardait la photo avec un air mélancolique. Puis il posa la photo sur la table.

- _Alors expliquez-moi, pourquoi voulez-vous que votre fille vienne faire sa 7eme année à Poudlard ? Le directeur ne m'a évoqué la situation que très brièvement._ Expliqua-t-il.

- _Oh ! Eh bien, ma fille se trouve plutôt bien à Beauxbâtons, mais je viens de trouver un travail au ministère de la magie de Londres, et ma fille a toujours rêvé d'aller vivre en Angleterre. Nous emménageons la semaine prochaine._ Albus remarqua alors les cartons à côté du buffet.

- _Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que les élèves de Poudlard seront enchantés d'accueillir une française parmi eux._ Dit-il en souriant à nouveau. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur déception lorsqu'ils verraient que les jeunes filles de beauxbâtons ne sont finalement pas toutes aussi gracieuses que ce que l'on raconte.

Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir de l'immeuble, se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée.

- _C'est elle _! Dit la mère, qui d'un coup de baguette magique replaça la photo de sa fille très rapidement sur le meuble.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas censée la montrer aux invités. Albus entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer.

- _Maman ?_ Appela une voix de jeune fille dans l'entrée_. Le professeur de Poudlard est-il arrivé ?_

C'était une voix mélodieuse, douce et déterminée à la fois. Elle avait un timbre particulier, très franc.

- _Oui, nous sommes dans le salon ma chérie, nous t'attendions._ Lui répondit-elle joyeusement. La jeune fille apparu alors, elle posa son sac à l'entrée du salon et s'avança vers le professeur.

- _Bonjour, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer monsieur._ Dit-elle avec un accent.

- _Bonjour, moi de même._ Répondit Albus en se levant et la laissant lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Le professeur n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la fille de la photo, et la fille qui se tenait en face de lui semblaient être deux personnes totalement différentes. En effet, la jeune fille de 17 ans qui le regardait à l'instant, était de taille moyenne, mais elle était mince et très élancée, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et soyeux avec de légers reflets rouges. Elle avait de grands yeux de biche étincelants qui, éclairés par la lumière provenant de la cour, étaient beaucoup plus clairs que sur la photo, tout en restant aussi intenses. Elle avait la peau plutôt pâle et lumineuse et arborait le même sourire que sur la photo cependant. Ils s'assirent autour de la table.

- _J'ai vraiment très hâte de faire partie de votre école monsieur ! J'en ai tellement entendu parler !_

- _Eh bien, vous serez bientôt des nôtres, la rentrée a lieu le 1er septembre mademoiselle._

- _C'est parfait ! Il y a surement beaucoup de choses à acheter d'ici-là, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Justement, je vous ai apporté une liste._ Il sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche. _Vous pourrez vous y coller dès que je serai parti._

- _Merci beaucoup !_

Dumbledore lui donna la liste, qu'elle saisit à toute vitesse et se mit aussitôt à lire, tandis que Albus commençait à leur expliquer les raisons de sa venue :

- _Je suis venu ici pour vous expliquer comment va se passer votre rentrée à Poudlard. Étant donné que l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves se fait très rarement dans ce genre de conditions, vous vous doutez bien qu'un certain dispositif sera mis en place afin de vous accueillir dans les meilleures conditions._ Maëlys acquiesça. _Comme vous le savez, il existe 4 maisons différentes dans notre école, qui détermineront de façon très importante votre année chez nous, c'est pourquoi vous devez, dès le premier jour de votre arrivée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, être répartie dans l'une d'elle. Or je me vois mal vous placer parmi les premières années pour faire cela, ce serait totalement ridicule._

- _Oui, en effet!_ Répondit-elle, d'un ton inquiet.

- _C'est pourquoi je viendrais vous chercher moi-même, par transplanage pour éviter que vous ne vous retrouviez dans un train parmi une foule d'élèves que vous ne connaissez pas._

- _Oh mon dieu_ ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. _C'est très bien !_

- _Content que cette solution vous convienne ma demoiselle._ Dit-il, amusé par sa réaction. _Une fois que tous les élèves de première année auront été répartis, le directeur fera une annonce pour que vous puissiez enfin passer sous le choixpeau magique._

- _Très bien monsieur. Mais... qu'est-ce que le choixpeau magique ?_

- _Le choixpeau choisira la maison qui vous convient, mademoiselle._

- _D'accord._ Elle semblait un peu inquiète de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler ce fameux « choixpeau ».

- _Je vous enverrai un hibou avec l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous pour le transplanage. D'ici là vous devrez avoir acheté toutes vos fournitures et vos uniformes._

_- Avec plaisir monsieur !_

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore s'en alla, content d'accueillir une élève aussi charmante dans son école. Il savait à ce moment-là, qu'elle allait susciter une certaine « agitation » à Poudlard, ce qui promettait une année riche en émotions et il en était plus que ravi.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La rentrée

- _Brook Eagles ?_

Une petite fille s'avançait timidement vers l'estrade de la grande salle, un professeur l'attendait en tenant le choixpeau magique, sous les regards attentifs de plusieurs centaines d'élèves. Au même moment, Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise. Il lança un regard au directeur qui hocha la tête, apparemment au courant de ce qui allait se passer, puis Dumbledore sortit de la salle. Les élèves chuchotèrent pour échanger leurs hypothèses sur ce qu'allait faire le professeur de métamorphose. En effet, les années précédentes, c'était lui qui s'occupait de la répartition des élèves de première année, or, cette fois-ci, c'était le professeur Slughorn.

- _SERDAIGLE !_ S'exclama le choixpeau magique. Les applaudissements retentirent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un phœnix argenté traversa la salle et se dirigea vers le directeur, alors que la répartition des premières années touchait à sa fin. Les élèves, qui s'attendaient à entamer le buffet de rentrée, le regardèrent, abasourdis. L'oiseau disparut dans une espèce de fumée argentée et le directeur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de monsieur Slughorn, qui s'apprêtait à reposer le choixpeau. Finalement, il garda le choixpeau dans ses mains et le directeur s'avança vers le pupitre de l'estrade. D'une voix claire et forte il annonça :

- _Chers élèves, cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève parmi nous._ Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. _Ce qui n'a rien d'habituel, puisqu'elle va effectuer directement sa 7eme année. Cette jeune fille nous vient de l'académie de Beauxbâtons, et nous allons maintenant l'accueillir afin qu'elle puisse enfiler le choixpeau magique !_

Toute la salle était en haleine et regardait vers la porte de la grande salle où le professeur Dumbledore venait d'apparaître, impatients de voir ce nouveau visage. Tom Jedusor, était assis à la table des Serpentards, entouré comme à son habitude, de fervents admirateurs et admiratrices. Son attention était elle aussi tournée vers la porte, il attendait patiemment. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança et la salle retint son souffle, derrière lui se trouvait une jeune fille qui semblait avoir environ 17 ans, elle était très belle. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais il était évident qu'elle venait d'ailleurs. S'est cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade sur des épaules jusqu'au-dessous de sa poitrine, ils semblaient briller de mille feux à la lumière des chandelles. De loin, on devinait de grands yeux, et un visage lumineux qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Tom, dont l'attention n'était pas facile à capter, la regardait fixement, interloqué. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Elle s'avança gracieusement et s'assit sous le choixpeau magique. La salle était plongée dans un silence complet, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel pour une cérémonie de répartition. Le professeur Slughorn lui posa alors le choixpeau sur la tête et attendit. Tom était attentif, il attendait le verdict, droit sur sa chaise, impassible, comme toujours.

Sous le choixpeau, Maëlys entendit une voix lui dire :

- _Eh bien, eh bien! Je vois là de grandes capacités intellectuelles mais... une certaine aversion pour le travail, ce qui m'empêche de vous envoyer à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle, malgré votre grande loyauté. Voyons... il semblerait que vous êtes d'une nature bien trop franche pour être aussi rusée qu'une serpentard. Quand à votre ambition, elle se tait lorsqu'elle porte le moindre préjudice à votre entourage. Or, l'ambition d'un serpentard n'a pas de limite. Quand à votre courage et votre force... Aucun doute : GRYFFONDOR ! _

Les Gryffondors applaudirent de toutes leurs forces, surtout les garçons de 7eme année qui se mirent à crier tandis que les filles leur lançaient des regards noirs. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle finirent par applaudir poliment, mais la table des serpentards resta silencieuse. Tom Jedusor, se reconcentra sur son assiette et se servit à manger. Le festin pouvait enfin commencer. Maëlys alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors où elle fut accueillie très chaleureusement.

- _Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jane, Jane Patil. Bienvenue !_ Lui dit une jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle était brune, elle avait la peau mate et son sourire laissait voir ses dents blanches.

- _Bonsoir, ravie de faire ta connaissance._ Lui répondit Maëlys avec un fort accent.

- _Bonsoir, moi c'est Jonathan Brown._ Lui dit un garçon, qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux très bleus.

- _Enchantée Jonathan !_

Beaucoup d'autres élèves de présentèrent à elle ce soir-là, même parmi les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Cependant, Maëlys retenu surtout le visage et le nom d'un jeune homme qui s'appelait Jason Wood, c'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et il était très séduisant. Il avait les cheveux bruns un peu en bataille, avec des yeux noisette. Il était grand et bien bâtit. D'ailleurs, Maëlys avait remarqué que les filles de Gryffondor n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant bien évidemment.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Jane expliqua à Maëlys qu'entant que préfète, elle devait accompagner les premières années à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Maëlys décida de les suivre car elle ne connaissait pas encore le château. Elle fut, tout comme les élèves de première année, très étonnée par les escaliers mouvants. Après être entrée dans le trou derrière la grosse dame, Maëlys fut subjuguée par la beauté de la pièce. Elle était circulaire, tapissée de murs rouges et or, et garnie de fauteuils qui avaient l'air extrêmement confortables. Elle aperçut Jane, qui lisait une affiche posée sur la cheminée. Kate Bones, une jolie brune qui s'était présentée à Maëlys tout à l'heure, avait lu l'affiche elle aussi et s'était tournée vers Jane. Elle lui dit:

- _Alors Jane! Tes préfète en chef, c'est génial !_

- _Ouais, c'est absolument génial !_ Lui répondit cette dernière, sèchement.

- _Ah ! Je vois que tu as déjà pris connaissance du nom de l'autre préfet en chef !_

- _En effet _! Jane s'affala dans un fauteuil en croisant les bras, plutôt énervée.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'un préfet en « chief » ?_ Demanda Maëlys

- _Une espèce d'élève surveillant, il y en a deux par année. Nous avons certains privilèges en contrepartie de certaines obligations._ Lui répondit simplement Jane.

- _Comme se charger des premières années ?_ Demanda Maëlys sur un ton taquin.

- _Exactement._ Lui répondit-elle, un peu calmée.

- _Et tu n'aimes pas le deuxième préfet en « chief »_ ? Insistât Maëlys, toujours avec son accent.

- _Non, en effet. On ne s'entend pas du tout, et je vais devoir partager ma salle de bain avec lui !_

Mais avant que Maëlys n'ait eu le temps de poser la question, Kate lui répondit :

- _Oui, les préfets ont leur propre salle de bain, ça fait partie de leurs privilèges ! Et le garçon avec qui elle ne veut pas partager ce privilège c'est Tom Jedusor, un Serpentard. Et dieu sait à quel point les Serpentards et les Gryffondor ne s'entendent pas. Mais lui, c'est le pire. En plus de ça, il a tous les profs dans sa poche. Lui et sa bande, nous en sommes tous sûres, causent énormément de soucis aux élèves, mais jamais personne n'a réussi à les prendre la main dans le sac. Et depuis que Tom a fait expulser Hagrid, un ami à nous, on évite de l'approcher..._

Jane continua, en voyant l'étonnement de Maëlys:

- _Il a été expulsé de l'école à cause de ce serpent ! Il l'a accusé à tort de certaines choses..._ Elle se leva, et changea de sujet. _Je te montre notre dortoir ?_

- _Oui avec plaisir._ Mais Maëlys se dit qu'elle finirait par en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

En entrant dans le dortoir du 7eme étage de la tour des Gryffondors, elle fut émerveillée par la beauté de la pièce, qui était elle aussi circulaire et garnie de lits à baldaquin. Maëlys prit celui où se trouvaient déjà ses affaires. Il y avait une lettre écrite à l'encre violette sur sa valise, elle l'ouvrit et la lu silencieusement.

_"J'espère que votre année à Poudlard sera mémorable pour vous car je sens qu'elle le sera pour nous. En espérant avoir le plaisir de déguster un verre d'hydromel avec vous d'ici peu._

_Bien à vous, Albus Dumbledore."_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était véritablement énigmatique, mais elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup, car contrairement au directeur de l'école, il avait pris la peine de lui souhaiter une bonne année. Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait déguster ce fameux verre. Maëlys rangea la lettre dans le tiroir de la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté de son lit et dit bonne nuit à Jane et aux autres filles du dortoir, puis se coucha, en ayant hâte d'être à demain.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L

Le lendemain matin, Maëlys se réveilla de bonne humeur, pressée de découvrir sa nouvelle école plus en détail. Elle descendit avec les autres filles à la grande salle, après s'être préparée. Les tables étaient déjà presque au complet, il était 8h30. Elles s'assirent à celle des Gryffondor et dirent bonjour aux autres. Jason, ainsi que les autres garçons de la maison semblaient très content de voir arriver Maëlys, mais celle-ci ne remarqua que Jason, car elle aussi était heureuse de le voir.

- _Eh bien, on n'a pas rêvé, il y a bien une « very beautiful frenchgirl » qui est venu rejoindre notre maison !_ Lança un blond assis à côté de Jason, en la regardant s'asseoir. Les Gryffondor riérent en cœur. Maëlys était un peu gênée, mais ça lui faisait plaisir.

- _Oui, et je vois que tu n'es pas le seul à t'être fait cette réflexion !_ Dit Jason, hilare, en regardant les autres tables. Maëlys se retourna et vit en effet que beaucoup de personnes la fixaient en chuchotant, mais ça n'avait pas l'air méchant alors elle ne dit rien. Le blond pris alors un accent français et dit :

- _« C'est le chaRmeu de la FRanceu que veux-tu ! »._ Maëlys ria de bon cœur cette fois-ci.

A 8h50, Jane fit comprendre à Maëlys qu'il était temps d'aller en cours si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard dès le premier jour de classe. En arrivant devant la salle de classe, elle lui dit :

- _Heureusement, nous avons cours avec les Poufsouffles ! Je n'aurais pas supporté un cours avec les serpentards dès la première heure !_

Maëlys rit et suivit Jane qui entrait dans la classe de botanique, qui en fait, était une serre. Le cours se passa très bien, et celui de métamorphose aussi, avec les Serdaigles cette fois-ci. Après le déjeuner, Jane indiqua à son amie où se trouvait la salle de classe pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, car Maëlys avait pris cette matière en option lourde, contrairement à Jane. Maëlys arriva devant sa salle de classe, et lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut plongée dans la pénombre, seules des flèches lumineuses au sol se distinguaient de l'obscurité. Une voix dit alors :

- _Suivez les flèches et asseyez-vous dans les cercles._

En effet, elle vit qu'un peu plus loin se trouvait des cercles lumineux et non des flèches. Ils yen avait une vingtaine, espacés chacun de quelques centimètres. Elle se plaça dans l'un d'eux et attendit.

- _Maëlys, c'est toi ?_ Dit Jason qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe et l'avait reconnue malgré la pénombre.

- _Oui, c'est moi._ Dit-elle, heureuse d'entendre une voix familière.

Il s'assit alors dans le cercle à sa gauche. Puis les autres élèves (de Serpentard pour la plupart) s'installèrent dans les cercles restant et le professeur commença le cours.

- _Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Galatea Têtenjoy, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore. Je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire et une grande réussite à vos examens !_

- _Merci _! Répondit la classe.

- _Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à nous battre en duel dans le noir, pour recréer les conditions d'un enchantement de magie noire qui vous plonge dans l'obscurité totale. Car ce maléfice représente un très grand avantage pour celui qui l'utilise, si son adversaire n'a pas appris à se battre « à l'aveugle »._

- _Madame, comment s'appelle ce maléfice ?_ Une voix absolument magnifique venait de poser cette question. Jamais Maëlys n'en avait entendu de plus douce, de plus charmeuse. C'était la voix d'un jeune homme, qui devait être assis un peu plus loin devant.

- _L'ab oculis, cher Monsieur Jedusor._ Ce nom disait quelque chose à Maëlys. _Vous avez été nommé préfet en chef n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Oui Madame._ Répondit très poliment le jeune homme. Maëlys se rappelait alors que c'était Jane et Kate qui lui en avait parlé, et pas en bien.

- _Voilà une nouvelle qui me réjouit, vous méritez amplement ce poste !_

- _Merci, madame._ Répondit-il, toujours aussi poliment, mais cette fois-ci avec une pointe de satisfaction à peine perceptible, dans la voix.

- _Allez, reprenons !_ _Mettez-vous deux par deux et entrainez-vous à vous lancer chacun votre tour un sort de désarmement pour commencer._

Le cours passa très vite, Maëlys et Jason apprirent à se désarmer dans la pénombre, rien qu'en écoutant les mouvements de l'adversaire. Lorsqu'il fut terminé et que Maëlys pu enfin profiter de la lumière des couloirs, elle chercha qui, parmi les élèves, pouvait bien être ce Tom Jedusor à la voix si charmante. Mais malheureusement elle était sortie trop tard de la classe car il ne restait que des Poufsouffles dans les parages.

- _Tu as cours de quoi maintenant ?_ Lui demanda Jason en lui souriant. Maëlys le regarda et remarqua qu'il avait un magnifique sourire.

- _J'ai fini_. Lui répondit-elle.

- _Ah dommage, je dois aller en métamorphose moi._ Bon et bien à ce soir j'espère !

- _Oui d'accord_ ! Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna.

Maëlys se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de son après-midi. Puis elle se souvint que le Directeur avait demandé à la voir dès qu'elle en aurait le temps, lors de son premier jour de classe. Elle pensa que c'était le moment ! Elle chercha donc le bureau du fameux directeur en demandant son chemin à un groupe de Serdaigles qui se trouvait là, ils eurent l'air enchantés qu'elle leur adresse la parole. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle faisait autant d'effet aux élèves de Poudlard, quand elle trouva enfin ce fameux bureau. Elle monta les escaliers en colimaçon et vit que la porte du bureau était ouverte, elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand...

- _Ah bonjour mademoiselle ! Comment se passe votre premier jour _? Lui demanda Mr. Dippet avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de signaler sa présence. Il s'était levé et son bureau et s'avançait vers elle.

- _Très bien monsieur._

- _Qu'allez-vous faire de votre après-midi cher demoiselle ?_

- _Eh bien je ne sais pas justement, que me conseillez-vous ?_

- _Aimez-vous le sport ?_

- _Oui beaucoup._

- _Eh bien, cette après -midi des essais sont prévus sur le terrain de Quidditch pour préparer les sélections qui auront lieu dans deux semaines. Peut-être pourriez-vous tenter le coup ?_

- _Oh oui, quelle bonne idée ! J'ai toujours voulu essayer le Quidditch !_

- _Eh bien voilà qui est réglé dans ce cas ! Mise à part ça, comme vous le voyez, vous suscitez énormément d'attention..._

- _Oui..._ Dit-elle timidement.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le début vous savez, c'est toujours comme ça : un nouvel élève arrive alors tout le monde est curieux, et puis les gens finissent par s'habituer._ Cependant, le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait.

Après ce bref entretien, Maëlys se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, qui lui paraissait très loin tellement le Parc était grand. En arrivant sur place, là aussi elle put constater que les regards se posaient sur elle, plus que sur les joueurs.

- _Bonjour, le Quidditch te tente ?_ Lui demanda le blond de tout à l'heure, l'air étonné. Il portait la tenue habituelle des joueurs de Quidditch.

- _Oui, j'aurai bien aimé essayer. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde, ça me gêne._En fait, Maëlys se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'essayer un nouveau sport devant tant de monde qui la fixait.

- _Oui je comprends, dans ce cas tu n'as cas me retrouver ici à 18h30, ils seront tous partis. Tu auras ton cours privé._ Lui dit-il en souriant.

- _Oh c'est très gentil ! A tout à l'heure alors_ ! Lui répondit-elle, satisfaite.

Elle retourna au château et chercha la bibliothèque. Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, elle était moins grande que celle de Beauxbâtons. Elle vit qu'il y avait une « réserve », ce qui l'intrigua énormément. Elle emprunta un livre sur les défenses contre les forces du mal, étant sa matière principale et décida d'aller le ranger dans son dortoir. Sur le chemin elle vit un groupe de Serpentards dans un coin, ils étaient en cercle et quelqu'un se trouvait assis au milieu du groupe, on ne pouvait pas le voir tant ils l'entouraient tous, comme si chacun d'eux voulait être le plus près possible de lui. En les dépassant, elle put entendre l'un d'eux dire à celui qui se trouvait au centre :

- _Oui maître._

En entendant ces mots, un frisson d'effroi la parcourut, elle pensa que ça devait être une espèce de secte et préféra vite monter les escaliers. Arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle grimpa en vitesse jusqu'à son dortoir où elle put se jeter sur son lit, en pensant avec envie à son essai de Quidditch qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Puis, elle pensa avec nostalgie à ses années passées à l'académie de Beauxbâtons, où lors des moments de pause comme celui-là, elle se rendait dans la salle de danse et s'exerçait durant des heures. Elle fouilla alors dans sa valise et en sorti un cadre avec une photo qui la représentait elle, avec ses plus proches amies de son ancienne école. Elle contempla la photo, puis posa le cadre sur sa table de nuit tout en continuant à l'admirer. Elle fouilla une nouvelle fois dans sa valise et en sortie un autre cadre, avec une photo de sa mère avec un oiseau multicolore posé sur son épaule, qu'elle posa à côté du premier. Puis elle sorti une autre photo, qu'elle glissa dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, sans la regarder, et le ferma avec une clef qu'elle rangea ensuite sous son oreiller. Elle profita de l'heure qui lui restait pour défaire ses valises et ranger toutes ses affaires dans l'armoire qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. A 18h20, elle quitta le dortoir des filles et traversa le château en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Ben - c'est ainsi que le blond s'appelait - l'attendait juste devant le terrain, il tenait deux balais dans ses mains, lorsqu'il la vit, il lui sourit et marcha dans sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui tendit l'un des balais.

- _Tiens, c'est un feuopoudre. Pour débuter ça sera très bien._

- _Merci Ben._ Elle s'en saisit et marcha avec lui vers le terrain.

- _Je vais de prêter mes protections au cas où, parce que je n'ai pas envie de blesser "la nouvelle"._Dit-il en riant. Il retira ses protections et d'un coup de baguette les fit porter à Maëlys.

- _Oula, c'est très serré !_ Dit-elle avec étonnement.

- _Oui, tu t'y habitueras ! Parce qu'avec la vitesse, si elles ne sont pas assez serrées elles s'envolent._

- _D'accord, on commence par quoi ?_ Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du terrain.

- _Tu vas monter sur ton balais, je vais rester à coté de toi, on va d'abord voir si tu te débrouille bien pour voler._

Elle passa une jambe par-dessus le balai, tapa du pied et s'envola aussitôt. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Ben qui rejoignit dans les airs.

- _Tu sais déjà voler ?_

- _Oui. Je suis très rarement monté sur un balai mais ça m'est quand même arrivé deux ou trois fois, quand je n'avais pas de Palominos ailé sous la main._

- _Ah, ce n'est pas une rumeur alors il y a bien des chevaux ailés à Beauxbâtons !_

- _Oui, nous les aimons beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais vous, vous avez bien des sombrals._

- _Des quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.

- _Des sombrals! Ce sont les espèces de chevaux noirs qui tirent vos carrosses!_

- _Il y a quelque chose qui tire les carrosses_ ? Il semblait ne pas y croire.

- _Ah mais suis-je bête !_ S'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose. _Seules les personnes qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir._ Finit-elle par dire. Sentant venir la question de Ben, elle lui sourit et vira sur la droite pour éviter qu'il ne la pose. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui dire qui elle avait vu mourir.

- _Bon alors, l'étape suivante ?_

- _Euh... Tu veux essayer de lancer un souaffle dans l'anneau du milieu ?_ Lui proposa-t-il, déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Au bout d'une heure d'entrainement, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château, se préparer pour le diner. Ben fit comprendre à Maëlys qu'elle l'avait beaucoup impressionnée, que pour une débutante elle se débrouillait vraiment bien, et qu'elle était agile et rapide. Il lui proposa de passer les tests pour le post d'attrapeur, et lui dit qu'il y avait aussi un post de batteur qui était à pourvoir si elle préférait.

Arrivée au dortoir, Maëlys se dépêcha de prendre sa douche car elle ne voulait pas manquer le repas avec ses nouveaux amis. Enfin, ce n'était pas encore ses amis mais elle en était sure, ils le deviendraient bientôt. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se laver, elle sorti de la salle de bain, lança un sort à ses cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite et choisit des vêtements dans son armoire. Par chance, pour les diners il était autorisé de retirer l'uniforme puisque les heures de cours étaient largement dépassées. Maëlys, fidèle à ses origines françaises, aimait beaucoup se faire coquette et mettre de jolis vêtements à la dernière mode parisienne. Elle choisit une petite robe blanche et légère, avec une fine ceinture rouge à la taille. Elle aimait beaucoup cette robe car elle était faite d'un tissus très fluide, et donc très agréable à porter. Il était très à la mode à l'époque de porter des souliers avec des chaussettes qui dépassent, cependant elle n'aimait pas ce style alors elle se contenta de mettre des ballerines assortis à sa ceinture. Elle était seule dans le dortoir, elle avait prévenu les filles qu'elle serait un peu en retard et qu'il valait mieux qu'elles ne l'attendent pas. Une fois habillée et coiffé, d'un coup de baguette, Maëlys fit recourber ses longs cils noirs et donna une couleur rouge écarlate à sa bouche. Puis, avant de quitter le dortoir, elle regarda une dernière fois les photos qu'elle avait posées plus tôt dans la journée sur la table de nuit. Sa mère lui souriait, et ses amies françaises lui faisaient de grands signes de la main.

La grande salle était pleine. Les 4 maisons, ainsi que les professeurs, discutaient avec entrain, en dégustant les délicieux plats préparés par les elfes du château. Elle s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor, et lorsque ceux-ci l'aperçurent, tous la regardèrent avec admiration. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par leurs regards si bienveillants. Elle seule pouvait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu le droit à ce genre d'attention, alors elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur, elle était heureuse d'être ici. Elle leur sourit et s'assit à côté de Jane, qui lui avait gardé une place.

- _Tu es très jolie Maëlys._ Lui dit cette dernière, avec un sourire.

- _Merci beaucoup Jane._ Elle eut envie de lui rendre le compliment mais s'aperçut qu'elle était encore dans sa robe de sorcière et n'avait fait aucun effort spécial pour être jolie. Elle se contenta donc de lui sourire en retour.

- _Vous voyez les filles,_ dit Ben, _vous devriez mettre des robes plus souvent ! Prenez exemple sur Maëlys. Après tout, je sais très bien que vous rêvez toutes de m'attraper dans vos filets, alors je peux vous dire que mettre des jolies robes serait le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir !_ Tout le monde se mit à rire. Ben était vraiment quelqu'un de drôle et gentil. En plus, il était plutôt mignon lui aussi.

Jason fixait Maëlys sans rien dire. Il était subjugué par sa beauté. Surtout lorsqu'elle se mit à faire des blagues, et qu'elle riait à pleine dent, son visage s'illuminait, elle rayonnait. Au bout de quelques jours seulement, tous les Gryffondor l'appréciaient, car malgré sa beauté surprenante, c'était une fille très naturelle et drôle, elle était franche, culotté, forte, et elle avait toujours le sourire. Dès qu'elle était là, elle dégageait une aura de joie et de rire. C'était comme si elle ne voulait jamais laisser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, des pensées négatives comme la tristesse et l'ennui, entrer dans l'esprit de ses amis. Lorsque c'était le cas, elle s'empressait de leur faire oublier leur désarroi par des grimaces, ou des blagues. En fait, ce genre d'émotions l'effrayait, la souffrance lui faisait peur. De plus, elle dégageait un certain mystère, car elle consolait volontiers les autres, mais ne parlait jamais d'elle. Elle ne se permettait jamais d'avoir l'air triste, ce qui justement laissait penser aux plus perspicaces qu'elle devait avoir vécu des choses difficiles, auxquelles elle avait appris à faire face, et ne voulait plus jamais revivre.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Salle de bain des préfets

Tom Jedusor était installé à la table des serpentard avec ses amis. Enfin... le mot « ami » n'est pas vraiment approprié, il faudrait plutôt dire ses « admirateurs ». En effet, les Serpentards étaient obnubilés par lui, et le groupe qui avait la chance de pouvoir lui parler le suivait partout. Tous, étaient en admiration devant ses talents de magicien. Quant aux filles, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être à Serpentard pour le dévorer des yeux à longueur de journée, et le suivre partout en se pensant discrètes. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu une médaille pour services rendus à l'école, c'était encore pire. Ce matin-là, Tom lisait un livre de comte sur lequel était écrit en couverture : les reliques de la mort. Il sirotait son jus de citrouille, sans quitter le livre des yeux.

- _Aujourd'hui ont lieu les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch !_ Annonça Monsieur Dippet, debout sur l'estrade. _Les postes à pourvoir sont les suivants : pour l'équipe de Serpentard : le poste d'attrapeur, un poste de poursuiveur..._

Tom n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le Quidditch. Il pensa tout de même que ces sélections offraient leur avantage : il allait enfin pouvoir profiter tranquillement de la bibliothèque, sans être dérangé par des gamines stupides, puisque toute l'école serait au terrain.

- _Je vais me présenter comme attrapeur,_ dit Lucretia Black, en espérant attirer l'attention de Tom. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, et continua sa lecture.

- _Devine qui se présente au même poste chez les Gryffondor !_ Lança Elfias Goyle, moqueur.

- _Ne me dit pas que c'est cette saleté de Jane ? Déjà qu'on a dû supporter Mcgonagall l'année dernière!_

- _Non, pire que ça ! C'est la française._ Les filles Serpentards s'indignèrent et les garçons gloussèrent.

- _Elle ? Mais je n'aurai aucun mal à la faire tomber de son balai rien qu'en soufflant comme sur des bougies._ Dit Lucretia d'un air hautain. Ses copines pouffèrent à leur tour.

- _Je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais toi_. Dit sèchement Tom, dont l'attention avait apparemment été de nouveau suscitée. Cependant, il ne détacha pas les yeux de son livre.

- _Pourquoi donc ?_ Demanda une blonde à côté de Lucretia, visiblement intéressée.

- _ Parce que les françaises ont pour habitude de monter des Abraxans, alors je doute fort qu'elles soient si faciles à désarçonner d'un simple balai._ Lui répondit-il en tournant la dernière page de son bouquin, mais en ne leur adressant toujours aucun regard.

- _Eh bien, un bon maléfice devrait faire l'affaire dans ce cas._ Conseilla-t-elle à son amie après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle avait parlé tout bas pour que personne à part le groupe de Jedusor ne puisse l'entendre. Tous se mirent à rire sournoisement. Tom, lui, n'esquissa qu'un faible sourire en coin.

Il était 14h, c'était le tour des sélections des Gryffondors. Maëlys appréhendait mais fit bonne figure lorsqu'elle grimpa sur son balai. Elle se débrouilla très bien à la batte mais surtout entant qu'attrapeur. Lorsque les essais furent terminés, Jason annonça les résultats, qui n'étonnèrent personne : Maëlys fut choisie pour le poste d'attrapeur et Jonathan Brown, le Gryffondor de 5eme année très costaud qu'elle avait rencontré au banquet de rentrée, fut choisi pour celui de batteur. Lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent pour laisser la place aux Serpentards, Maëlys remarqua dans leur groupe, le regard plein de haine que lui lançait une brune au teint cireux.

- _Ne fais pas attention Maë !_ Lui dit Jason qui marchait à côté d'elle en direction du château_. Tu finiras par t'habituer avec ces fichus serpents ! Et puis, venant de Lucretia, ça ne m'étonne pas, je crois qu'elle est jalouse de toi._

- _Jalouse de moi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Surement parce que ça va bientôt faire sept ans qu'elle essaie désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'un seul garçon, alors que toi, dès le premier jour tu avais l'attention de tous les garçons de l'école._Il se mit à rire et lui sourit.

- _Pff, n'importe quoi !_ Lui répondit-elle avec un rire jaune. C'était typiquement le genre de remarque qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- _Au fait, pour fêter ta venue dans l'équipe, j'ai décidé de t'offrir une petite surprise._

- _Oh ! J'adore les surprises !_ Dit-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

- _Et celle-là va te plaire j'en suis sûr !_ Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota : _je t'emmène dans la salle de bain des préfets, seuls eux et les capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch y ont accès._

- _Ah euh... très bien _! Elle était plutôt surprise qu'il l'emmène dans une salle de bain et ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt, mais enfin bon pourquoi pas ! Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et Jason avait remarqué son air étonné, alors hilare, il lui dit :

- _Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! Prends un maillot de bain et rejoins-moi ici dans 5 minutes._

Il monta vers le dortoir des garçons, laissant Maëlys plutôt perplexe. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant la fameuse salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle y entra, Maëlys fut très étonnée car elle était vraiment magnifique. Ça lui faisait penser aux grands bassins romains dans lesquels les femmes des empereurs se prélassaient. Ils enfilèrent leur maillot et entrèrent dans le bassin, qui était rempli d'eau chaude et de mousse rose. Maëlys remarqua le regard admirateur de Jason sur son corps avant que celui-ci ne disparaissent dans la mousse.

- _On peut changer la couleur si tu n'aimes pas._ Lui dit-il.

- _Non, non c'est parfait_ ! Répondit-elle émerveillée.

Ils restèrent là 10 bonnes minutes à rire très fort et à s'éclabousser. Jason s'approchait d'elle de plus en plus dans l'eau quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? On vous entend depuis le 3eme étage !_

Un jeune homme venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il était incroyablement beau. Plutôt grand, la silhouette élancée, le teint pâle, avec de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux d'ébène. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses traits étaient dessinés à la perfection. Il portait le même insigne que Jane sur sa robe alors Maëlys compris de qui il s'agissait. Il la remarqua et lança alors à Jason :

- _Je vois qu'on emploi les grands moyens pour séduire la nouvelle._ Dit-il, moqueur. _Cependant, cette salle de bain est réservée aux préfets et capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch, EXCLUSIVEMENT ! Ce qui signifie qu'il est interdit d'y faire entrer ses petites conquêtes personnelles. J'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor _! Ajouta-t-il avec un regard perçant et froid.

Jason sorti alors de l'eau très énervé et fonça sur lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur lui, sans montrer le moindre signe de peur. Si on avait pu déceler une quelconque émotion sur son visage, ça aurait plutôt été de la défiance. Il lui dit :

- _Tu ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis avec le préfet en chef tout de même ?_ D'une voix mielleuse que Maëlys reconnu aussitôt. Il le regardait fixement de ses yeux noirs. Son visage était si froid, qu'elle n'osait pas bouger du bassin. Jason lui, s'était arrêté net devant la baguette.

- _Non, en effet._ Dit-il d'un ton énervé.

- _Bien, en voilà une sage décision !_ Lui répondit Tom Jedusor, d'une voix douce. Puis, d'une voix qui se voulait cette fois très dure et ferme, il ajouta :

- _Maintenant, sort Wood ! Et que je ne t'e reprenne plus à fricoter dans notre salle de bain avec quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver !_

Jason ramassa ses affaires en fulminant, se rhabilla d'un coup de baguette et tendit la main à Maëlys pour la faire sortir du bassin. Lorsqu'elle sorti de l'eau, elle était dégoulinante de mousse. Elle marcha vers ses affaires, et put sentir leurs deux regards posés sur elle. Elle se tourna alors vers eux et vit qu'effectivement Jason regardait son corps de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était entré dans le bassin quelques minutes auparavant, et vit que le préfet quant à lui, la regardait tout entière d'un air sévère et presque horrifié, une lueur bestiale dans les yeux. Gênée, elle se rhabilla en vitesse et sorti, suivit des deux jeunes hommes.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la grande salle, Tom Jedusor ne parvint pas à chasser cette image de son esprit. Le corps de cette jeune fille sortant de l'eau, ses courbes parfaites qui l'avaient comme appelé pour qu'il vienne les caresser. Une envie irrésistible et un désir puissant l'avait submergé, lui qui sait si bien se contrôler. Il mangea en vitesse et se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque sans décocher ni un mot ni un regard à personne. Il était en colère, il devait absolument savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, il était hors de question que quelque chose ou quelqu'un puisse lui faire perdre le contrôle, il était le seul maître de lui-même et bientôt, du monde entier. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il se dépêcha d'aller au rayon histoire de la magie et chercha, celle de la magie française. Lorsqu'il trouva un livre bleu ciel qui semblait correspondre à ses recherches, il s'en saisit et se dépêcha de l'emprunter. Il marcha ensuite à vive allure en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Des origines magiques

Tom Jedusor était satisfait, il avait appris beaucoup de choses cette nuit. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, son livre sous le bras, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. A la table des serpentards, ses futurs serviteurs l'attendaient, déçus de ne pas avoir pu profiter de sa compagnie la veille.

_- Bonjour maitre !_ Chuchotèrent-ils lorsqu'il s'assit à leurs côtés. Il ne leur répondit pas et se plongea dans sa lecture, tout en dégustant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

_- Alors, lucretia! Contente d'avoir été admise dans l'équipe ?_ Demanda Avery.

_- Elle va pouvoir se faire massacrer par la française !_ Rajouta Goyle en s'esclaffant.

_- Personne ne me massacrera, encore moins une fille !_ Lança-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Ce qui provoqua un bref sourire en coin chez Tom.

_- Et si on allait espionner ton adversaire cette après-midi ?_ _Les Gryffondors ont leur premier entrainement de l'année tout à l'heure, à 15h._

Cette idée plut énormément aux Serpentards. C'était l'occasion pour eux de faire ce qu'ils aimaient le plus : attirer des ennuis aux Gryffondors. Ils savaient qu'ils ne craignaient rien puisqu'ils étaient dans l'entourage de Tom Jedusor, le sorcier le plus talentueux de l'école, et l'élève préféré des professeurs. Comment les professeurs pourraient-ils soupçonner les « amis » de Tom ? D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre alors qu'ils étaient à l'origine de bien des dégâts dans l'école et ce, depuis des années. Ils allaient et venaient dans le château comme des rois, craints par les plus jeunes qui se demandaient tous « est-ce que je serai le prochain ? ». Les Serpentards aimaient parcourir les couloirs et voir les élèves faire demi-tour en les apercevant. Ils se sentaient forts en voyant les sangs-de-bourbe trembler à leur passage. Alors cet après-midi, il iraient faire un petit tour au stade de Quidditch histoire de changer de victime un peu.

Lorsque, à 13h pile, Tom entra dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, elle n'était plus plongée dans la pénombre. Au contraire, elle était baignée de lumière.

_- Bonjour Tom ! Oui, nous avons fini les entrainements à l'ab oculis._ Lui dit le professeur Têtenjoy en voyant son étonnement. _Nous attendons que tout le monde soit arrivé pour descendre près du lac, nous allons étudier les fonds marins aujourd'hui._

Dix minutes plus tard, toute la classe était réunie au bord du lac. Le professeur pointa sa baguette vers ses élèves qui se retrouvèrent aussitôt vêtus de combinaisons de plongée noires, rayées sur les côtés aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Elle s'avança ensuite vers eux et leur distribua une espèce de plante visqueuse.

- _Mangez-la et plongez!_ Leur dit-elle. _Allez, allez !_

Chacun avala ce qui ressemblait à une algue et attendit. Des fentes se dessinèrent alors sur les cous des élèves qui sautèrent aussitôt dans l'eau pour respirer. La professeure plongea dans l'eau à son tour et leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle nageait devant eux pour leur montrer le chemin. Après 10 minutes de nage, elle s'arrêta et leur fit signe d'en faire de même. Elle leur montra une énorme bête qui semblait endormit un peu plus loin, au fond du lac. C'était le fameux calmar géant.

- _Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas étudier cette magnifique bête, malheureusement! Mais nous allons la contourner doucement pour rejoindre les strangulots qui se trouvent juste derrière ! Faites attention à ne pas la réveiller surtout!_ Leur dit le professeur, dont la voix parvenait à leurs oreilles avec des bruits de bulles par on ne sait quel enchantement.

Les élèves suivirent le professeur à la nage, en contournant le calmar. Puis, il atteignirent une étendue d'algues. Galatea Têtenjoy s'arrêta.

- _Ça y est, nous y sommes. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ils ont déjà remarqué notre présence._ Leur dit-elle.

Une masse sombre les frôla rapidement, cachée dans les algues.

- _En voilà un!_ S'écria le professeur.

Tom vit alors la silhouette d'une élève se cacher derrière celle d'un autre élève, beaucoup plus massive que la première. Tandis que la classe cherchait un peu partout à travers les algues où se trouvait le strangulot, Tom essayait de déterminer à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette silhouette craintive. Par chance, celle-ci semblait s'être ressaisit et s'écarta de son protecteur. Tom reconnu alors les courbes parfaites de Maëlys, moulées dans sa combinaison. Son regard s'attarda sur son buste: la cambrure de son dos était parfaite, elle avait une poitrine bien ronde et haute, mise en valeur par un ventre extrêmement fin. Puis son regard descendit sur ses fesses, elles étaient fermes et rebondis, alors il sentit comme un espèce monstre grossir en lui, et l'empêcher de respirer. Il vit alors les jambes de Maëlys, elles étaient fines et galbés. Cette fille n'était faite que de grâce et de volupté, Tom tressaillit, il ne pouvait plus tolérer le monstre qui hurlait en lui, ce désir incontrôlable. Ce corps l'attirait avec une puissance écrasante, il avait l'impression qu'il étouffait, Tom voulait remonter à la surface. Maëlys tourna son regard vers lui, ses yeux de biche plongèrent dans les siens. C'était trop ! Il nagea à toute vitesse vers la surface, et rejoignit la berge. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaitre les entailles de son coup et pu enfin respirer à pleins poumons. Le professeur atteignit la surface à son tour, suivit par le reste des élèves. Madame Têtenjoy s'excusa mille fois en disant qu'elle n'avait pas du bien lancer son sort. Tom était le seul à savoir que le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Elle voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il refusa. Elle fit disparaitre les entailles des cous des autres élèves ainsi que leurs combinaisons. Ils retrouvèrent tous leur robes d'origine. Tom préférait rentrer dans son dortoir alors il assura au professeur que tout allait bien. Celle-ci le laissa s'en aller en direction du château et reporta le cours à un autre jour.

Tom s'allongea sur son lit et prit le livre qu'il avait emprunté la veille. Il lut à toute vitesse les chapitres, quand enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

_« La magie française, même si elle se rapproche beaucoup de celle des sorciers d'Angleterre plus que de celle des sorcières de Salem, est pourtant différente sur certains points. En effet, un des sorciers originels se serait éprit d'amour pour une vélane lors d'un voyage en Bulgarie et lui aurait fait un enfant, lui transmettant ainsi ses pouvoirs. Cette histoire ne resta pas un cas singulier bien longtemps puisque, la sorcière à moitié vélane qui naquit de cette union eu naturellement beaucoup d'amants et donc d'enfants. Ainsi, des lignées de sorciers au charme ravageur se sont formées. Les sorciers tombant continuellement sous leur charme, elle s'accrurent rapidement. Il est aujourd'hui très rare de croiser un sorcier ou une sorcière française qui n'ait pas de sang de vélane dans les veines. D'ailleurs, les français semblent avoir gardé cette faiblesse car il arrive fréquemment qu'ils se croisent avec des vélanes. La différence magique est donc là, une sorcière de France a plus de pouvoir qu'une autre sorcière puisqu'elle possède le pouvoir de charmer n'importe quel homme et donc d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut de lui. Cependant, chez les sorciers, cet avantage dû au sang ne s'est jamais manifesté. Sans doute parce que les vélanes sont uniquement des être féminins. »_

Le texte continuait mais il en avait assez lu, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était aussi attiré, lui qui avait eu si peur que ce soit cette chose ignoble que les imbéciles aiment éprouver. C'était en fait de la magie qui l'attirait. Tom était soulagé, jamais il n'aurait supporté de s'abaisser au plaisir de la chaire comme le font les moldus. Seule la magie est puissance, le reste n'est que faiblesse. De plus, il valait bien trop pour être sensible à la simple beauté. Seule une beauté magique pouvait être digne d'attirer son regard. Tom regarda sa montre, il avait passé tout l'après-midi à lire, il était temps d'aller manger dans la grande salle.

Maëlys entra dans la grande salle avec le reste de l'équipe. L'entrainement s'était bien passé sauf que des Serpentards l'avaient fixé pendant toute la séance et que son balai était devenu brûlant à un moment. A tel point qu'elle avait dû s'arrêter et lui jeter un sort pour pouvoir remonter dessus sans brûler ses gants et son pantalon. En s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé dans le lac noir. Tom Jedusor l'avait fixé avec ce regard si sombre qu'il vous transperce l'âme. Tandis qu'il la fixait sous l'eau, elle avait cru qu'il allait se jeter sur elle et la tuer. Elle allait se mettre à paniquer quand tout d'un coup celui-ci était remonté à toute vitesse vers la surface. Le professeur ne l'avait pas bien ensorcelé, il avait failli s'étouffer. Maëlys pensa alors que s'il l'avait regardé ainsi c'est parce qu'il se sentait mal et essayait d'appeler à l'aide. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications car après tout, elle ne lui avait rien fait. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, elle se retourna et vit que Tom venait d'entrer, et tandis qu'il avançait en direction de sa table, plusieurs filles lui demandaient s'il allait mieux, d'un air inquiet. Il se contentait de leur adresser un sourire charmeur, ce qui semblait les ravir. Le professeur Têtenjoy accouru vers lui juste avant qu'il ne prenne place à sa table et lui parla d'un air désolé. Maëlys ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle lui disait mais elle était sûre qu'elle était encore en train de s'excuser d'avoir failli tuer son élève préféré. Celui-ci posa une main délicate sur son épaule et la rassura, puis il finit par lui adresser le même sourire qu'il venait d'adresser aux filles, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Le professeur sembla rassurée, elle lui rendit son sourire puis retourna s'asseoir. Dumbledore la regardait revenir à la table, d'un air amusé. Il vit que Maëlys le regardait alors il lui adressa un sourire et retourna à son assiette. Maëlys regarda alors vers la table des Serpentards et s'aperçut que le groupe de Jedusor la fixait en chuchotant, les filles se tordant de rire. Maëlys se dit alors que si son balai l'avait brûlée, ce n'était surement pas par hasard et que dorénavant elle se méfierai des Serpentards. Tom lui, se contentait de la fixer droit dans les yeux sans vraiment écouter. Maëlys, gênée, détourna le regard vers ses camarades en pensant qu'elle était idiote de ne pas avoir compris qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide tout à l'heure, et qu'il devait surement la détester maintenant.

Tom regardait la sorcière française, il était fasciné par cette nouvelle forme de magie à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu affaire auparavant. Il voulait en savoir plus, il était avide de pouvoir, et voyait là une occasion magnifique de compléter sa grandeur. C'était un collectionneur... Il venait juste de trouver quelle serait la prochaine pièce de sa collection.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un bout de souvenir

Tom Jedusor marchait dans les couloirs du château en direction de la bibliothèque. Il comptait rendre le livre sur l'histoire de la magie française et emprunter un livre sur les potions des ombres. Monsieur Slughorn lui avait fourni une autorisation spéciale pour emprunter ce livre car il se trouvait dans la réserve*. Tom savait qu'il était surement le seul élève de Poudlard à avoir eu autant d'autorisations pour y pénétrer. Cela prouvait qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et il en était fier. Mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint la bibliothèque, le professeur Dumbledore l'interpella. Tom se retourna et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, accompagné d'une ancienne élève de Poudlard que Tom détestait : Minerva McGonagall*.

- _Bonjour, Tom._ Lui-dit le professeur de métamorphose.

- _Bonjour, professeur._ Lui répondit Tom, se forçant à être poli avec celui qui le soumettait à une surveillance acharnée depuis la fin de sa cinquième année d'étude.

- _Où allez-vous comme ça ?_ Lui demanda ce dernier, qui semblait toujours se douter des mauvaises intentions de Tom.

- _Je me rends à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre de potion, professeur._

- _Qui se trouve dans la réserve !_ Lui répondit celui-ci, en regardant le bout de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main et qui se trouvait justement être l'autorisation du professeur Slughorn.

- _En effet, monsieur._ Lui dit Tom, en souriant poliment.

- _Eh bien, je vous laisse donc. Je ne retarde jamais les élèves qui cherchent à se cultiver, bonsoir Tom!_

- _Bonsoir, professeur._

Le professeur Dumbledore repartit et entra dans son bureau avec Minerva. Tom ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce professeur lui faisait vraiment peur. Il se doutait de trop de choses, il était dangereux. Il fallait absolument que Tom trouve le moyen de gagner sa confiance. Et cette Minerva n'arrangeait rien, car elle aussi s'était toujours méfiée de lui. L'année dernière elle était préfète en chef et il était sûr qu'elle le surveillait sur ordre de Dumbledore. Et maintenant qu'elle avait fini ses études, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de revenir dans l'école. Quelle plaie cette fille! Pensait-elle lécher les bottes de Dumbledore encore longtemps? Tom était sûr qu'elle essayait d'avoir ses faveurs pour prendre son poste lorsqu'il partirait en retraite. Tom arriva enfin à la bibliothèque et y entra, pressé de montrer son papier à la bibliothécaire.

A ce moment précis, je me rappelle avoir hésiter entre suivre Tom à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, pour voir le fameux livre qu'il voulait emprunter; ou retourner dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour assister à notre conversation. Mais avant que je ne me décide, le souvenir s'était dissipé. Sans doute avait il été touché par le venin du basilic, comme beaucoup d'autres.

C'est dommage, j'aurais tant aimé revoir le professeur Dumbledore ... Il est décédé à l'époque où je vous écris, et il nous manque à tous. Mais ce n'est pas grave si ce souvenir est en partie détruit car je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de cet entretien que nous avons eu dans son bureau ce jour-là. Je lui avais rapporté de la confiture de framboise de mon voyage en France. Il avait aussitôt ouvert le pot et en avait fait quelques tartines que nous avons mangées ensemble. Entre chaque bouchée, il m'avait posé des questions sur mon voyage et sur ce que je voulais faire comme métier. A cette époque je n'étais pas encore sûre de ce que je voulais faire alors il m'avait conseillé de continuer à voyager. "_Il n'y a rien de mieux que de découvrir de nouvelles choses à travers le monde pour se découvrir des passions_" m'avait-il dit. Nous sommes restés dans son bureau une bonne heure comme ça, puis je suis repartie en lui promettant de venir boire un verre d'hydromel à Pré-au-lard avec lui la prochaine fois.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La forêt interdite

Cela faisait environ un mois que Tom réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir étudier la française. Ce soir, il allait mettre en action le plan qu'il avait bâti dans sa tête pendant tout ce temps. De toute manière, peu importait la façon dont il s'y prenait, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait, a fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Il se rendit alors dans la grande salle et s'assit, lorsque, il vit qu'à la table des Gryffondors, Maëlys était dans un de ses éclats de rire habituels, et que le bras de Jason - alors assis à sa gauche - se posait autour de ses épaules. Ils se regardaient et riaient ensemble. Une rage commença à envahir Tom, il n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires. Il lança alors un sort par-dessous la table, afin que personne ne puisse le voir.

Au loin, Jason commença à avoir des hauts-le-cœur. Il retira son bras des épaules de Maëlys. La colère de Tom disparut, laissant place à une grande satisfaction lorsqu'il vit des centaines d'araignées jaillir de la bouche de Jason, sous les cris des élèves, et en particulier ceux de Maëlys, qui sortait de la salle en courant. Jane arrêta le flot noir en un coup de baguette.

Tom décida de sortit de la grande salle et se mit à la recherche de la craintive. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Elle était debout sur les marches du hall d'entrée, à l'affût de la moindre araignée qui pourrait provenir de la grande salle. Même avec cet air affolé, elle était sublime avec ses cheveux flamboyant et sa peau claire. Mais il devait se contrôler s'il voulait atteindre son but.

Maëlys écoutait attentivement les cris provenant de la grande salle, elle attendait qu'on lui dise que toutes les araignées étaient parties pour y retourner. S'il y avait bien des animaux dont elle avait peur, c'étaient les araignées et les serpents. Alors en voir sortir de la bouche du garçon avec qui elle allait surement sortir était absolument horrifiant.

Elle regardait d'un air inquiet l'entrée de la grande salle. Des filles sortaient en trombe, l'air effrayée. Puis, au milieu d'elles, un homme apparut, grand, élancé, avec des cheveux noirs de jais et un regard sombre qui la pénétrait avec insistance. Il s'approcha d'elle, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, elle se rendit compte que les araignées paraissaient bien inoffensives face à un tel regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait s'enfuir, mais il était tout près maintenant.

_- Alors comme ça, les françaises n'aiment pas les petites bêtes_. Lui dit-il, railleur.

_- Ni les grandes !_ Lui dit-elle du tac au tac.

Mais elle regretta aussitôt car il lui faisait peur. Mais contre toute attente, il sourit, amusé.

_- Elles ne peuvent pas te faire de mal, tu es une sorcière._ Lui dit-il, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant à présent.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa beauté, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près... Son charme était inégalable, ses traits étaient tout simplement parfaits, et son expression... indéfinissable. Maëlys était stone en le regardant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler tous les moindres recoins de son beau visage, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détacher son regard de lui. Elle ne pensait plus à rien...

Tom se tenait tout près d'elle, il le savait, c'est ainsi qu'il fallait faire, c'est comme ça qu'il les charme tous et qu'il obtient tout ce qu'il veut. Elle le dévisageait, la peur avait disparu de son visage, seule une expression d'apaisement demeurait. Alors il remarqua ses longs cils noirs, fournis et recourbés, qui entouraient ses yeux de biche, presque noirs eux aussi. Il était si près d'elle à présent qu'il pouvait la voir dans les moindres détails, pour la première fois, il pouvait contempler l'objet de son étude, avide de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Sa peau ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, elle était pâle et douce. Cependant, la magie qu'elle renfermait la rendait plus lumineuse, éclatante de beauté. Ses yeux aussi ressemblaient au siens tant ils étaient sombres, mystérieux, charmeurs, et lorsqu'ils vous regardaient c'était d'un regard très intense, Tom y décelait une très grande douceur mais aussi un sentiment très familier qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à découvrir plus de choses d'elle, il n'arrivait pas à pénétrer dans son esprit. Le livre bleu disait vrai, à Beauxbâtons, on enseigne l'occlumancie*.

Il regarda alors les traits de son visage, ses sourcils étaient grands et noirs, parfaitement dessinés et encadraient son regard majestueusement son nez était droit et bien proportionné, ses joues étaient creuses mais pas autant que les siennes, et sa bouche était de taille parfaite, ses lèvres étaient ni trop grosses ni trop petites, mais pulpeuses. Lorsqu'il les fixa elles devinrent écarlate. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Tom, c'était fascinant comme magie, ça devait surement être un sort de séduction car lorsqu'elles avaient fait cela, il avait senti un frisson dans sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus vers le visage de la jeune fille. Ses yeux descendirent le long de sa nuque blanche et fine puis s'attardèrent sur son décolleté qui laissait apparaître la naissance de ses seins, il se senti tressaillir, une envie bestiale le submergea, il voulait se jeter sur elle, il était en train de perdre le contrôle...

_- Maëlys !?_ _Ça va ?!_ Cria Jason, qui sortait de la grande salle, l'air inquiet.

Il venait de les libérer de leur transe. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- Oui, je suis là, je vais bien._ Lui dit-elle, d'une voix penaude. Elle s'avança vers lui.

_- C'est bon elles sont parties. Il t'embêtait ?_ Demanda-t-il, en fixant Jedusor.

_- Je la rassurais,_ répondit celui-ci, qui avait repris ses esprits à présent. Jason la regarda pour voir si elle confirmait, Maëlys lui sourit alors il en conclut que Tom disait vrai.

- _Eh bien merci_. Dit-il sèchement, en regardant Jedusor une dernière fois.

Il prit alors le bras de Maëlys et l'emmena vers la grande salle. Tom senti la rage de nouveau monter en lui. Il contrôla son énervement et décida d'arranger ça demain. Il partit en direction des cachots, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Cette pensée agréable chassa sa colère aussitôt.

Cette nuit-là, Maëlys ne put s'endormir. Elle était troublée par ce Tom Jedusor, par sa beauté et son mystère. Elle regardait la forêt interdite par la fenêtre, et se dit qu'après tout, elle avait toute une nuit à tuer et qu'une petite balade ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle enfila son peignoir de chambre par-dessus son short et son débardeur de nuit et sortit discrètement.

Tom effectuait sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs du château lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher dans la pénombre. Il se cacha derrière un pan de mur pour surprendre l'élève. Il attendit que celui-ci passe et le suivit, sans bruit. En effet, lorsque Tom Jedusor surprenait un élève la nuit dans les couloirs, il ne se contentait pas de le renvoyer dans son dortoir, il était bien trop malin et curieux pour cela. En fait, il partait du principe qu'un élève qui se ballade la nuit dans le château a forcément quelque chose à cacher, alors il le suivait jusqu'à le prendre sur le fait.

Cette fois-ci, il vit que c'était une fille qu'il suivait, ses longs cheveux l'avaient trahie en ondulant dans le courant d'air. Ils finirent par sortir du château et arrivèrent dans le parc. La lune était pleine, elle éclairait la pelouse d'une lumière argenté et mystérieuse. Tom regarda alors la fille qui lui tournait toujours le dos, et s'aperçu que ses cheveux avaient les mêmes reflets d'argent, et la peau de ses mains était d'un blanc immaculé, il sut alors qui était la jeune fille. Elle entrait à présent dans la forêt. Lui, il continuait à la suivre. Elle avait sorti sa baguette, elle était à l'affût du moindre bruit, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le surprenne.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au beau milieu d'une clairière. Tom resta tapit dans l'ombre des arbres, caché par la nuit, tandis qu'elle était de nouveau éclairée par la lune, magnifique. Elle fit apparaître un tas de viande par terre puis se tourna, elle cherchait quelque chose parmi les arbres. Tom était protégé par l'obscurité, il faisait très attention à ne pas se faire prendre, en la regardant attentivement. A présent, Maëlys se tenait presque face à lui. Son peignoir la recouvrait bien trop à son goût, car seuls ses chevilles, ses mains et son visage étaient visibles. Son visage était d'ailleurs plus beau que jamais. Tom était fasciné par cette magie, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle, elle était pour lui. Après tout, qui d'autre que lui pourrait en être digne ? Des craquements de branches se firent entendre parmi les arbres, Maëlys sourit et parla d'une voix extrêmement douce :

_- N'ayez pas peur, venez..._

Comment était-ce possible d'avoir une voix aussi charmeuse ? Pensa Jedusor. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi belle, aussi attirante ? A présent, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la rejoindre au milieu de la clairière et de se laisser aller. Mais ça, ce n'était pas digne de lui, ça, c'était faible. Il resta donc caché parmi les arbres et observa les chevaux ailés noirs - qui venaient de sortir de la pénombre - s'approcher d'elle, se faire caresser le museau et manger la viande. Ainsi, elle pouvait les voir ? Se demanda-t-il. Comment pouvait-elle avoir déjà vu la mort et dégager autant de douceur, de joie... Était-ce ça qu'il avait senti dans son regard, ce sentiment familier qu'il connaissait si bien : la mort ? Non, c'était forcément autre chose.

Il resta là, à la regarder, sans bouger dans la pénombre, pendant au moins une heure. Puis Maëlys dit aux sombrals* qu'elles les avaient déjà trop nourrit et qu'elle allait devoir les laisser, ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans les arbres. Les animaux pouvaient-ils la comprendre ? Se demanda-t-il à nouveau. Cette fille l'intriguait, il se posait tellement de questions... Il se dépêcha de sortir de la forêt avant elle et l'attendit à l'entrée du château, sûr de faire son effet.

Maëlys était heureuse d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec les sombrals, elle sentait enfin la fatigue la submerger. Mais avant de pouvoir s'endormir il lui restait encore à rentrer jusqu'au dortoir sans se faire surprendre. Elle traversa le parc, encore illuminé par la lune et atteint la porte du château. Là, un homme vêtu de noir surgit devant elle.

_- Alors on visite la forêt INTERDITE sans permission et de surcroît aux heures de couvre-feu mademoiselle ?_ Lui demanda celui-ci d'une voix malicieuse.

Elle senti ses entrailles bouger dans tous les sens, elle était foutue. Elle s'approcha et la lumière de l'entrée lui permit de distinguer son visage, c'était Tom Jedusor.

_- Alors, rien à dire pour votre défense ?_ Insista-t-il.

_- Euh... non, rien._ Répondit-elle, totalement troublée par sa présence.

_- Eh bien, étant préfet en chef, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix..._ Dit-il d'un ton faussement embarrassé. _Je vais devoir prévenir le directeur que vous avez enfreint le règlement._ Continua-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était complètement paniquée parce qu'elle venait de se faire piquer, mais en plus, par Tom Jedusor, qui la chamboulait complètement. D'ailleurs, il l'a regardait d'un air sévère, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur son corps, ils s'écarquillèrent alors et il lança :

_- Ah parce qu'en plus vous êtes exhibitionniste ! Eh bien dites donc mademoiselle, vous allez devoir trouver de très bonnes explications à donner au directeur, sans quoi je ne vois pas comment il pourrait vous garder dans cette école !_

Elle baissa les yeux, se demandant de quoi il parlait et vit que son peignoir était totalement ouvert, laissant apparaître ses jambes nues et son nombril, que son t-shirt était trop court pour couvrir. Elle le ferma immédiatement, persuadée qu'il était bien fermé quelques secondes plus tôt. Un air moqueur se lisait sur le visage de Tom Jedusor, elle était totalement démunie, honteuse.

_- Suivez-moi_, lança-t-il enfin.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au 7eme étage, en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'emmenait pas directement chez le directeur. Arrivés devant la grosse dame il donna le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant place au trou qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il dut voir qu'elle était étonnée car il lui dit en partant :

_- Le Directeur doit surement dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Je lui ferai part de votre petite aventure demain matin._ Bonne nuit mademoiselle.

Il s'enfonça dans la pénombre des couloirs, sans un regard en arrière.

Tom était satisfait, il savait que son plan fonctionnait à merveille.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Premier match de Quidditch

_Maëlys descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle était inquiète à l'idée de voir le directeur, qui devait surement être au courant de sa petite escapade nocturne dont elle n'avait encore parlé à personne_

_- Maë, ça va ?_ Lui lança Ben en la voyant. _Tu as mauvaise mine !_

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi._ Lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire._  
_  
_- Ça je le sais bien, tu étais occupée avec moi toute la nuit ! Mais je pensais quand même t'avoir satisfaite plus que ça !  
_  
Tout le monde rit autour, et la bonne humeur de Maëlys fut vite de retour. La matinée passa très vite, les élèves étaient pressés d'assister au premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Après le déjeuner, les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard se dépêchèrent d'aller enfiler leur tenue de Quidditch dans les vestiaires, tandis que les gradins se remplissaient à grande vitesse.

Maëlys se changeait en discutant avec Jane lorsque, une jeune fille qui semblait à peine plus âgée qu'elles entra dans le vestiaire. Elle portait un chapeau et une robe de sorcière violets, ainsi que des lunettes rondes. Son visage était ferme mais elle souriait. Cette jeune fille, c'était moi.

- _ Bonjour !_ Lançais-je.

Jane se retourna alors et me reconnue. Elle me sauta au coup et m'embrassa.

- _Minerva !_ _Tu m'as tellement manqué !_ Me cria-t-elle dans les oreilles avant de relâcher son étreinte.

Je lui répondis qu'elle m'avait manqué tout autant puis salua Maëlys.

- _Bonjour, tu es Maëlys c'est bien cela?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Euh... Oui, c'est bien cela. Comment connais-tu mon nom?_ Me répondit-elle, surprise.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'a parlé de toi. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie d'ailleurs !_Lui répondis-je sur un ton que je voulais rassurant.

Nous ne discutâmes pas très longtemps car le match allait commencer. Mais ce fut ma première rencontre avec Maëlys et nous nous sommes tout de suite appréciées. Jane avait même proposé que l'on se retrouve aux trois balais toutes les trois pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ce que j'avais bien évidemment accepté avec plaisir.

Le match avait commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant et les Serpentards menaient de 30 points. Maëlys cherchait du regard la petite balle dorée qui offrirait la victoire à l'équipe qui l'attrapait, elle vit alors dans la tribune des Gryffondors, Minerva qui les encourageaient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Maëlys évita un cognard* de justesse, il venait juste de frôler son oreille droite, quand une lueur dorée passa à côté d'elle, c'était le vif d'or*. Elle fonça vers lui mais une masse vert argent arriva droit sur elle à toute vitesse. Elle reconnu Alix, l'attrapeuse des Serpentards, elle avait l'air très énervée. Maëlys l'évita de justesse elle aussi et poursuivit sa course. Mais Alix revint à la charge et la colla en lui faisant des rentre-dedans sur le côté droit pour essayer de la faire tomber.

Le vif d'or était juste devant elles. Elles tendirent toutes les deux la main vers lui mais Maëlys fut plus rapide, elle poussa au maximun sur son feuopoudre et s'en saisit. Ce qui mit fin au match, les Gryffondors avaient gagné!

Mais Alix, qui se trouvait toujours à côté d'elle, lui donna alors un grand coup de pied dans les côtes, Maëlys s'accrocha très fort à son balais mais fut projetée contre les gradins. Elle se cogna la tête et tomba inerte, sur la pelouse et sous les cris indignés des Gryffondors.

Deux minutes plus tard, Maëlys fut transportée à l'infirmerie par ses camarades de Gryffondor tandis que Madame Bibine, la nouvelle arbitre aux yeux jaunes, amena Lucretia chez le directeur. 

Quand vint l'heure du repas, Lucretia rejoignit ses amis Serpentards à leur table et ne pu s'empêcher de se vanter devant celui qu'elle voulait impressionner. C'est ainsi que Tom Jedusor apprit ce qui c'était passé au match.

_- Finalement, elle n'est pas si dure à faire tomber de son balai la française_ ! Dit-elle, en ricanant. Les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent. Mais contre toute attente, cette phrase mis Tom en colère, il siffla alors :

_- Ne refais plus jamais ça !_ Il la regardait droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce qui eu le même effet qu'un coup de poignard pour Alix, qui baissa les siens tristement.

_- Oui, maître._ Répondit-elle, résignée.

_- Maître, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ne doit-elle pas recommencer_ ? Demanda prudemment celui qui était assis à droite de Jedusor. Un certain Allan Rosier, je crois._  
_  
_- Elle est à moi._ Trancha-t-il. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'abîme.

Ils se turent, les filles avaient la mine déconfite. Jedusor vit alors que les amis Gryffondor de Maëlys étaient revenus de l'infirmerie pour manger. Ils semblaient soulagés. Tom profita de l'occasion pour continuer à mettre en action son plan diabolique. Il monta à l'infirmerie. Madame Pruneverte, l'infirmière, rangeait les plats vides du dîner qui avait été servi aux malades. Quand elle le vit entrer, son visage s'illumina._  
_  
_- Oh! Bonjour, monsieur Jedusor! Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?_

_- Je viens rendre visite à quelqu'un, madame._ Dit-il, de sa voix charmeuse 

Allongée dans son lit, Maëlys reconnut aussitôt sa voix et son cœur fit un bond, elle se demanda qui il pouvait bien venir visiter ici, car il n'y avait pas de Serpentard. Elle espérait en tout cas rester bien cachée derrière son rideau car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. La blessure qu'elle avait sur le front avait presque disparu grâce aux soins de l'infirmière mais elle devait surement avoir une mine affreuse après avoir été assommée de la sorte.

_- Oh ! Et qui a l'honneur de recevoir votre visite monsieur_ ? demanda-t-elle enjouée.

_- Mademoiselle Beauhaire, madame._ Dit-il d'un ton encore plus charmeur.

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Maëlys était comme pétrifié dans sa poitrine, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose à cet instant : disparaitre de cet endroit au plus vite._  
_  
_- Ah! Très bien, elle est au fond._ Ils marchèrent vers le fond de la salle. _Vous tombez à pique parce qu'elle vient juste d'émerger ! Elle s'est sacrément bien cognée la tête, mais j'ai presque fait totalement disparaître la plaie._ Ajouta-t-elle, fièrement.

Tom rit poliment et le rideau se tira d'un seul coup._  
_  
_- Bon je vous laisse tranquille mon cher Tom._ Lui dit l'infirmière, en s'éloignant déjà.

Maëlys avait juste eu le temps de se tourner, dos au rideau, elle faisait semblant de dormir. Elle entendit Jedusor refermer le rideau derrière-lui._  
_  
_- De qui viennent ces fleurs ?_ Demanda-t-il, d'un ton très ferme.

Elle comprit alors qu'il ne servirait à rien de faire semblant avec lui et se retourna.

_- Minerva._ Dit-elle.

La mine de Jedusor se décrispa, satisfaite.

_- Un sort de métamorphose ?_

_- Oui._

Il continuait à fixer les fleurs posées sur la table de nuit, sans lui décrocher un regard._  
_  
_- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées _? Il ne la regardait toujours pas._  
_  
_- Les roses, rouges.  
_  
Il semblait satisfait de la réponse, et dans un dernier regard de dégout vers les fleurs roses pâles, (qu'elle trouvait niaises mais n'avait rien dit à Minerva, ne voulant pas la vexer), il pointa sa baguette sur celles-ci, qui se transformèrent instantanément en un gros bouquet de roses. Elles avaient la couleur du sang, et étaient couvertes de feuilles et d'épines, comme elle les aimait. Elle les regardait, émerveillée. En fait, elle les trouvait presque aussi belles que le visage de Tom Jedusor._  
_  
_- Elle ne recommencera plus_. Reprit-il. Cette fois il la regardait dans les yeux, impassible.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de son lit.

_- Comment ça _?

Parlait-il de Minerva ? Se demanda-t-elle.

_- Lucretia, elle te laissera tranquille à présent_. 

Il était tout près de son visage d'ange, qui le regardait, paisible. Ses yeux le scrutaient, ils semblaient chercher des réponses. Il n'y avait aucune peur sur son visage. Il rapprocha son propre visage du sien, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Maëlys encore plus profondément. Il ressenti alors de la crainte et du désir à la fois, le désir qu'elle avait pour lui, et celui qu'il avait pour elle. Mais cette peur n'était pas la sienne, elle venait seulement de Maëlys. Il plongea alors dans son esprit et eu juste le temps de la voir elle, dans un dortoir aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ranger la photo d'une affreuse adolescente dans un tiroir et le fermer à clef avant qu'elle ne le repousse, en bon occlumens._  
_  
_- Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda-t-il, sur un ton autoritaire.

_- Ça ne te regarde pas_. Cette fois-ci, Maëlys exprimait de la peur et de l'indignation.

_- Tu es tellement expressive Maëlys, ça m'étonne que tu sois si douée en occlumancie._

_- Va-t'en !_ lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, elle était affolée à l'idée qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait vu, il en savait déjà trop._  
_  
_- Comme tu voudras._

Il se dirigea alors vers le rideau, puis il s'arrêta sembla réfléchir et se retourna vers les fleurs. Il pointa sa baguette vers elles et là, les roses rouges virèrent au noir ébène. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille et lui dit : _  
_  
_- Finalement, d'après ce que je viens de voir, cette couleur te correspond mieux !_ Puis il sorti.

La partie venait tout juste de commencer. 


	10. Chapitre 9 : Happy Halloween

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Maëlys était sortie de l'infirmerie, mais elle n'avait pas revu Tom Jedusor depuis. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween alors tout le château avait été décoré par les elfes de maison. C'était un jour férié à Poudlard, ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient aller à Pré-au-lard. Jane proposa à Maëlys de visiter quelques boutiques avant de rejoindre Hagrid et Minerva aux trois balais, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation car elle voulait éviter Jason. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image des araignées lui sortant de la bouche.

Le village était très charmant, Maëlys acheta un livre qui expliquait comment devenir un animagus. Jane lui confia que Minerva pourrait surement l'aider en cas de besoin car elle en était déjà un. Elle lui raconta même que l'année dernière, elle se transformait en chat la nuit pour surveiller les couloirs et que grâce à cela, elle avait surpris bien plus d'élèves que les autres préfets. Après avoir fait pas mal de boutiques, elles décidèrent d'aller rejoindre Hagrid et Minerva au bar, ils étaient déjà assis à une table avec une bièraubeurre. Ils se dirent bonjour puis commandèrent. Maëlys pris une sirop de cerise soda avec une boule de glace à la vanille et Jane pris un jus d'œillet. Hagrid était vraiment très grand, il avait des mains gigantesques. Il raconta à Maëlys qu'il avait élevé des bébés loup garou pendant sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et qu'il s'était battu avec des trolls dans la forêt interdite.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion joyeuse et au grand désarroi de Maëlys, Jedusor entra dans le bar, suivit du Professeur Slughorn. Ils accompagnaient les élèves de premier cycle apparemment. Tom jeta un bref regard à Maëlys et alla commander. Slughorn l'aperçu à son tour et s'exclama :

_- Oh mais vous êtes là, ça tombe bien! Félicitation pour le match, même s'il vous a causé des petits soucis, vous avez admirablement bien jouer! Je voulais donc vous inviter à mon prochain apéritif, qui aura lieu pour le réveillon du nouvel an ! Me ferez-vous le plaisir d'y être présente ma chère Maëlys ?  
_  
_- Oh et bien justement je reviens à Poudlard le 31 au matin donc je serai là !  
_  
_- Voilà qui est parfait ! _Il semblait ravit.

Il alla se commander un whisky pur feu et revint ensuite vers la table en faisant signe à Tom de le suivre, il demanda aux trois amis de Maëlys s'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux. Maëlys pensa alors qu'il devait surement avoir trop bu, car il suffisait de regarder les visages pâles et indignés de ses camarades pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue. Tom prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du professeur, juste en face de Maëlys. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, froidement. Celle-ci évitait son regard au maximum. Minerva remarqua la situation très vite, elle lança un regard rouge de colère à Tom, qui sembla ne même pas le remarquer tant il était occupé à fixer la belle. Au bout d'un moment, Minerva se leva et dit au professeur qu'ils devaient retourner à Poudlard tous les quatre car ils avaient un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore. Slughorn acquiesça et les laissa partir. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, Jedusor s'était levé et il interpella Maëlys :_  
_  
_- Au fait, nous devions parler de tu sais quoi !_ Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il ajouta : _les exhibitionnistes français !_ Elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait. C'était une menace, elle devait se débarrasser de ses camarades.

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai !_

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrai, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Mais Minerva lui lança un regard pénétrant, comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Mais elle accepta de partir avec les autres. Tom s'excusa auprès du professeur Slughorn et emmena Maëlys à la tête de sanglier, un bar un peu lugubre. Il était presque vide et faisait peur tellement il était sale. Ils s'installèrent au fond, l'un en face de l'autre.

_- Je n'ai rien dit au directeur,_ lança-t-il_  
_  
_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'en échange, tu feras tout ce que je veux.  
_  
_- Pardon ?  
_  
_- Pourquoi vois-tu les sombrals ?  
_  
_- Comment sais..._

_- Réponds à ma question._ La coupa-t-il._  
_  
_- Non  
_  
_- Très bien, j'irai voir le directeur.  
_  
_- NON !_

Par réflexe, elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour le retenir. Le plan de Tom Jedusor fonctionnait à merveille, au contact de sa peau, une scène apparut dans son esprit : une petite fille courait dans un champ, suivit par une autre qui n'allait pas aussi vite qu'elle cependant. Tom reconnu la première fille, elle ressemblait à celle de la photo mais en plus jeune, plus gracieuse et plus fine. Les deux petites filles arrivèrent devant un grand fossé qui surplombait une rivière. La rive d'en face était très éloignée. La petite fille qu'il avait reconnue sauta alors sans réfléchir et atteignit miraculeusement l'autre rive. La deuxième fut impressionnée et voulu faire pareil, elle prit son élan et sauta. Cependant, elle n'avait même pas atteint la moitié du chemin qui séparait les deux rives lorsqu'elle commença à dangereusement perdre de l'altitude. Son sourire s'effaça et elle regarda son ami d'un air triste, puis disparu dans la rivière. Tom compris que la deuxième fille était moldue, contrairement à la première, qui n'avait pu atteindre l'autre rive que par magie.

La scène s'effaça et il se retrouva à la tête de sanglier, en face de Maëlys, qui avait arraché sa main de la sienne et le regardait d'un air horrifié. Ses yeux étaient imbibés de larmes mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer alors elle se sauva, le visage caché dans ses mains. Tom ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses yeux, même inondés de larmes, étaient les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Poudlard, Maëlys avait retrouvé ses esprits. Jane l'attendait dans le dortoir, inquiète.

_- Jason m'avait prévenue,_ dit-elle, pensive.

_- Prévenue de quoi ?  
_  
_- Lorsqu'il t'avait surprise avec Tom Jedusor l'autre jour, il m'a dit que pour la première fois, il avait vu ton visage sans sourire. Je l'ai vu moi aussi tout à l'heure.  
_  
_- Ce n'est rien, on ne peut pas sourire tout le temps._

_- Que ta-t-il fait ?_

_- Rien, je t'assure._

- Que menace-t-il de te faire alors ?

_- Rien du tout, ne t'en fait pas._

_- Méfies-toi, il n'a d'intérêt que pour lui-même, alors s'il s'intéresse à toi c'est parce qu'il pense en tirer un avantage un jour ou l'autre._

De toute façon, Maëlys ne comptait pas traîner avec ce garçon, il était bien trop fouineur à son goût. Elles se préparèrent pour le buffet d'Halloween puis descendirent avec les autres pour profiter du festin. Maëlys mangeait en riant avec les Gryffondors, qui écoutaient les histoires d'horreur de Ben lorsque, sur la citrouille qui se trouvait face à elle, elle put lire « C'EST TOI SUR LA PHOTO », puis l'écriture s'effaça. Elle regarda vers les Serpentards, Tom Jedusor la fixait._  
_  
_- Maëlys, tout va bien ?_ Lui demanda Jason, qui regardait tour à tour Maëlys et la table des Serpentards.

_- Oui, oui, très bien_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'empressa de regarder son assiette et de manger. Elle savait qu'il continuait à la regarder, il avait découvert son secret, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il allait en faire. Jason se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux

_- Que penses-tu de Halloween alors ? Tu aimes bien cette fête ?_

_- Oui, mais on la fête aussi en France._

_- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas._ Il avait l'air déçu

_- Mais pas aussi bien qu'ici !_ lui dit-elle avec un sourire polit.

Il eut un petit rire, il continuait à la regarder droit dans les yeux

_- Demain il y a entrainement à 16h, tu seras disponible ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, je termine les cours à..._

Tout d'un coup la salle était plongée dans le noir, un brouhaha de stupéfaction s'éleva. Les grandes portes se claquèrent, on n'y voyait plus rien. Un silence de plomb s'installa, la peur était palpable. Des visages masqués firent leur apparition, ils faisaient très peur, il y avait une fente pour la bouche et deux trous pour les yeux.

Les élèves se levèrent et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, effrayés par ces masques qui circulaient sans bruit parmi eux. Maëlys senti une main ferme lui prendre le bras et la tirer, la personne à qui appartenait la main l'emmenait vers la porte d'entrée de la salle, elle le savait car elle voyait un faisceau de lumière passer à travers les jointures de la porte. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à celle-ci, l'un des visages masqués se dressa devant elle. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient eu le bon sens de créer des _lumos_*, grâce à cela elle pouvait maintenant voir que ces personnes masquées portaient de longues capes noires, surmontées d'une capuche. Dans les deux trous qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle put voir deux pupilles qui la regardaient, brillantes et sombre, puis, les _lumos_ s'éteignirent tous en même temps et les visages masqués disparurent.

Les grandes portent s'ouvrirent à la volée et des cris retentirent de partout. Alors tout le monde se précipita dans le hall d'entrée qui était éclairé, et là, une centaine d'élève étaient pendus au plafond par les chevilles, certains pleuraient. Maëlys se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'élèves de première année. Alors les préfets, les préfets en chef et les professeurs arrivèrent et les firent descendre avec leurs baguettes. Une fois tout le monde à terre, le professeur Dumbledore dit fort :

__  
_- Joyeux Halloween !_ Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Les professeurs semblaient médusés.

_- Maintenant, il est temps de retrouver vos dortoirs ! Mesdames, messieurs les préfets, veuillez-vous assurez que tout le monde soit dans son dortoir d'ici 15 minutes. Et les préfets en chef, rejoignez-nous dans la salle des professeurs une fois cela fait._ Ajouta-t-il, l'air grave.

Maëlys pensa qu'ils allaient surement essayer de trouver les coupables. Mais comment des hommes masqués avaient-ils pu entrer dans l'enceinte du château sans se faire arrêter, puis disparaitre d'un seul coup ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien, Poudlard était censée être l'école la mieux protégée du monde des sorciers. Elle aperçut Jane et Tom qui écoutaient les instructions que leur donnaient les professeurs, ils hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent les préfets pour accompagner les élèves aux différents dortoirs. Maëlys suivit le groupe des Gryffondors, en direction de leur salle commune.

Dans le dortoir des filles de 7eme année de Gryffondor, la confusion régnait. Toutes les filles posaient des milliers de questions à Jane, qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Maëlys ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se disait car elles parlaient toutes extrêmement vite, or elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'anglais, elle était complètement abasourdie.

Jane s'en alla en claquant la porte du dortoir derrière-elle. Elle allait surement rejoindre les professeurs, pensa Maëlys. 

Quand Jane arriva dans la salle des professeurs, Tom Jedusor était déjà là, elle scruta son visage mais aucune expression ne le trahissait, pourtant elle en était sûre, ça ne pouvait qu'être un coup de lui et de son groupe d'immondes Serpentards.

Tous les professeurs étaient debout, agités, ils cherchaient des explications._  
_  
_- Ah ! Jane, nous vous attendions ! Que s'est-il passé ?_ Lui demanda monsieur Dippet, l'air affolé._Tom vient de nous dire que la salle avait été plongée dans le noir, que les portes s'étaient fermées et qu'il a vu des personnes masquées !_

_- Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur. Après les portes se sont rouvertes, et quand nous sommes ressortis les élèves étaient accrochés au plafond._

Elle lança un regard vers Tom, il discutait avec les professeurs, l'air calme et grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il jouait bien la comédie ! Jane ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il ait un talent et un charme incroyable._  
_  
_- Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien vu alors_ ? Lui demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

_- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

_- Non, nous avons seulement vu les élèves sortir en trombe de la grande salle et entendu des cris dans le hall, alors nous sommes venus en vitesse pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

_- Ils ont dû lancer un sort à la salle, pour que le noir ne se répande que sur les élèves._

_- Oui, c'était de la magie noire Jane,_ lui dit-il d'un ton très grave_. Il va nous falloir fouiller le château, ces hommes masqués n'ont pas pu partir bien loin._  
_  
_  
Il rassembla les professeurs et les dispersa dans le château pour entamer les fouilles. Il demanda aux deux préfets en chef de retourner dans les appartements de leur maison, pour veiller sur les élèves. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Lorsque, Tom arriva dans son dortoir, les questions fusèrent: _Ont-ils des soupçons? Qu'ont-ils dit? Pensent-ils que c'était l'oeuvre de grands mages noires? _Tom leur répondis simplement :

- _Ces idiots vont parcourir les couloirs du château toute la nuit sans savoir que ceux qu'ils cherchent dorment paisiblement dans leur dortoir. _

Les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent. Effectivement, ils dormiraient paisiblement cette nuit-là, content de leur coup.


End file.
